Naruto The Green Serpent
by Namikaze007
Summary: naruto seorang malaikat jatuh dan juga salah satu peneliti muda grigori harus ikut campur dalam masalah pertikayan antara tiga fraksi karena perintah dari Azazel .Dengan sacred gear Falling Serpent miliknya mampukah naruto melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan rongNaruto!HaremNaruto!FallenAngelNaruto!(Hiatsu OR Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:saya gak punya naruto,highschool DxD atau blazblue  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,dll.  
Pairing :naruto x harem

A/N:halo saya kembali kali ini dengan fic baru maaf kalo saya buat fic baru,karena ini Cuma buat coba2 aja tapi kalo mau lanjut saja akan lanjutkan fic ini juga mengambil kekuatan salah satu character blazblue, yaitu hazama atau bisa dibilang Terumi Yuki

Sumarry:naruto seorang malaikat jatuh dan juga salah satu peneliti muda grigori harus ikut campur dalam masalah pertikayan antara tiga fraksi karena perintah dari sacred gear Falling Serpant miliknya mampukah naruto melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan !HaremNaruto!FallenAngelNaruto!

Story start

Saat ini terlihat sebuah barier yang mengelilingi Academy Kuoh didalamnya sedang terjadi pertarungan antara salah satu Jendral malaikat jatuh Kokabeil melawan Kelompok Rias Gremori & kelompok Sona Sitri. Sementara itu terlihat dua figur yang satu memiliki rambut blond jabrik dan yang satu memiliki rambut hitam dengan sedikit berwarna blond di bagian depannya. Dua figur itu sedang melihat pertarungan dari atab sebuah bangunan tak jauh dari Academy Kuoh.

"Jadi karena ini kau memanggilku kesini Azazel?"tanya yang berambut blond  
"Ya aku memanggilmu kesini untuk menyuruhmu menangkap Kokabeil."jawab Azazel  
"Apa kau keberatan,Naruto?"tanya Azazel kepada figur disebelahnya  
"Tidak ,aku tak keberatan apalagi ini menyangkut hal serius seperti ini."balas mendengar itu tersenyum lebar.  
"Baiklah aku berangkat"ucap Naruto seraya mengeluarkan 4 sayap hitam khas malaikat jatuh dan terbang menuju barier.

Di dalam barier

Terlihat Kelompok Rias yang kelelahan melawan Kokabeil,terlihat dari nafas mereka yang memburu ditambah luka-luka yang cukup serius. Sedangkan Kokabeil masih dalam keadaan segar bugar tanpa luka sedikitpun,dari keadaan seperti itu sudah dapat dipastikan kelompok Rias pasti kalah.

"Jadi ini semua kemampuan seorang adik Maou Lucifer,sungguh menyedihkan."gumam Kokabeil

Lalu Kokabeil membuat sebuah Light Spear seukuran bus .  
"Dengan ini mati kalian semua"seru Kokabeil seraya melempar Light Spear tersebut menuju Kelompok Rias

Kelompok Rias hanya dapat menutup mata pasrah akan ansib mereka. Tapi sebelum Light Spear itu menghantam Kelompok Rias terdengar suara seperti rantai disertai suara ledakan

Krincingggggg Duarrrrr

Kelompok Rias sontak membuka mata mereka setelah mendengar suara ledekan tersebut,dan terlihat figur pria memakai jas hitam dan celana hitam dengan topi seper topi para mafia menutup rambut yang berwarna blond. Di punggung pria tersebebut terdapat 4 sayap hitam yang mengepak indah.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?"tanya pria tersebut sedikit meneleh kebelakang.  
Dari suaranya dipastikan bahwa dia masih hanya mengangguk lemah,melihat itu pria itu kembali menatap kedepan tepatnya menatap Kokabeil.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau menyerahkan dirimu Kokabeil,aku tak mau menggunakan kekerasan."ucap pria itu  
"Jangan sombong kau Naruto ,Kau itu tak sebanding menyingkirlah."ucap Kokabeil seraya membuat Light Spear seukuran mobil lalu melemparnya ke pria tersebut yang diketahui sebagai Naruto.  
"Jadi begitu ,baiklah sepertinya harus pakai kekerasan"gumam Naruto  
lalu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran kecil didepan Naruto  
"Ouroboros"seru Naruto

Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar rantai dengan ujung rantai seperti kepala ular berwarna hijau. Rantai tersebut langsung melesat menuju Light Spear yang dilempar Kokabeil,saat kedua serangan itu bertemu terjadi ledakan cukup besar setelah itu terlihat asab dan serpihan-serpihan cahaya yang bisa di pastikan sebagai Light Spear yang melihat itu melebarkan mata tak percaya karena Light Spearnya dapat dihancurkan dengan Kelompok Rias & Sona hanya memandang kagum pria pemuda didepan mereka karena dengan mudahnya dia menghancurkan Light Spear yang sebesar mobil seperti itu tak ada apa-apanya.

"Sekarang saatnya menangkapmu Kokabeil"ucap Naruto  
lalu tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau dibawah Naruto yang cukup besar.

"Hungry Darkness of 1000 Souls"seru Naruto

Setelah itu keluar puluhan rantai seperti serangan pertama dan langsung melesat menuju Kokabeil. Kokabeil yang masih baru sembuh dari keterkejutannya tadi tak sempat untuk menghindar alhasil ia terkena telak oleh serangan Naruto,dan setelah serangan berakhir terlihat Kokabeil yang terjatuh dengan keadaan penuh luka. Semua yang melihat itu merinding ketakutan setelah melihat aksi penghajaran yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi naruto langsung terbang menuju tubuh terluka Kokabeil ,setelah sampai didepan tubuh Kokabeil dia langsung mengangkat tubuh Kokabeil. Dia membalikkan badan menatap kelompok Rias.

"Maaf atas kekacauan ini ,aku mewakili Fraksi malaikat jatuh menyatakan bahwa Fraksi malaikat jatuh tak ada sangkut pangkutnya dengan semua ini. Ini semua tindakan Kokabeil sendiri."ucap Naruto  
Rias hanya mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Naruto."ucap Naruto mepperkanalkan diri sambil membungkuk ala butler dan tersenyum manis

Sebagian perempuan disitu sedikit bersemu merah di kedua pipi mereka.  
"Baiklah urusanku disini sudah selesai ,jaa"ucap Naruto terpang pergi sambil menggendong Kokabeil.

Time skip

Sedah 4 hari setelah kejadian penyerangan Kokabeil,saat ini Naruto sedang bersama Azazel dan Vali disebuah ruangan di Academy Kuoh. Hari ini adalah hari dimana para pemimpin Fraksi sepakat untuk mengadakan pertemuan,didepannya terlihat Michael dan seorang malaikat rengkarnasi Irina Shidou perwakilan Fraksi malaikat. Lalu disisi lain terlihat 2 Maou yaitu Maou Lucifer dan Leviathan didampingi oleh Kelompok Rias & Sona dan Hana Gremory(OC) Queen sekaligus istri dari Sirzechs .

"jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa salah satu jendralmu menyerang Rias-tan dan Sona-tan?"tanya Serafall denagn suara chilldishnya tapi auranya dikeluarkannya sunghuh menyeramkan  
"hh..aku berani jamin Kokabeil tak akan berulah lagi karena dia sudah aku penjara di penjara es abadi,dan tentang penyerangan Kokabeil itu tindakan Kokabeil sendiri dan aku tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk menyerang Rias-chan dan Sona-chan."jelas Azazel

Serafal yang mendengar itu sedikit tenang.  
"aku disini hanya menawarkan kedamaian yak ada yang lain."lanjut Azazel  
"aku setuju dengan Azazel-dono ,kami Fraksi malaikat juga menginginkan perdamaian."ucap Michael  
"pihak iblis juga setuju"ucap mendengar hasil positif tersenyum kecil.

"baiklah karena semua setuju kini tinggal mendengar pendapat dari 2 pemilik sacred gear dua naga surgawi dan jendral baruku sekaligus pemilik sacred gear Falling Serpant"ucap Azazel

"sacred gear apa itu?"tanya Rias  
"itu sacred gear misterius yang belum diketahui kekutannya tapi banyak yang bilang kekuatannya sebanding dengan 13 loginius"jelas Azazel

"kalau aku setuju saja... asal aku tetap bisa membuat kerajaan Harem "ucap Issei dengan senyum mesumnya.

Semua yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop kecuali Michael dan Sirzechs yang mengelengkan kepala dan Azazel yang tertawa kecil.

"hahaha itu pasti,lalu bahaiman denganmu Vali?"tanya Azazel  
"Kalau aku masih bisa bertarung dengan orang yang kuat aku setuju-setuju saja."jawab Vali  
"kalau kau Naruto?"tanya Azazel

"kalau aku bisa hidup tenang aku setuju saja"jawab Naruto  
"Kalau begitu kita semua se-"ucapan Azazel terhenti saat semua orang diruangan tersebut berhenti bergerak seperti membeku ,kecuali dua pemilik sacred gear naga surgawi ,para pemimpin fraksi,naruto yang memiliki sacred gear special ,dan Rias yang sempat memengang tangan Issei.

"apa yang terjadi ?"tanya Issei  
"Forbidden Balor View"ucap Azazel

"sepertinya gadis nekomata dan bocah setengah vampir itu dalam masalah."ucap Azazel  
"Koneko-chan dan Ghasper"ucap Rias dan Issei bersamaan

"Naruto,Vali akalian tau yang harus kalian lakukan."ucap Azazel

Terlihat diluar sebuah sobekan dimensi dan keluar banyak penyihir wanita .

Naruto dan Vali hanya menganguk dan langsung keluar ruang pertemuan.

Diluar gedung

Naruto dan Vali langsung mengeluarkan Sacred Gear masing- masing ,Naruto dan Vali langsung mengshajar para penyihir wanita yang mereka temui sampai sebuah ledakan membuat naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearah ledakan ,disana terlihat Azazel yang sedang bertarung dengan wanita dengan pakaian berwana ungu. Lalu Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke para penyihir wanita .

"mereka tak ada habisnya"ucap Naruto  
"mungkin jika lubang dimensi tempat mereka keluar ini akan berakhir."ucap Vali

Naruto langsung melesat menuju lubang dimensi dan mengeluarkan serangan terkuatnya untuk menghancurkannya. Setelah selesai ia kembali ketempat Azazel.

"kau tak apa-apa Azazel?"tanya Naruto  
"ya aku tak apa-apa dia cukup menyusahkan juga "balas Azazel

Tiba-tiba sebuah serangan melesat menuju Azazel,beruntung karena reflek yang terlatih ia dapat menghindari serangan tersebut. Dia melihat kearah orang yang melakukan serangan disana terlihat Vali dalam modeBalance Brakernya

"sudah ku duga kau Vali"gumam Azazel  
"maaf Azazel bersamamu kurang menyenangkan tapi sepertinya disisi ini lebih menyenangkan."ucap Vali

Tiba –tiba datang seorang pria yang keluar dari lubang dimensi.  
"Vali kita harus kembali ke markas,keadaan markas sedang kacau."ucap pria itu .

Lalu Vali dan pria itu pergi tanpa jejak.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan pertemuan dan memutuskun berdamai dan mengirim perwakilan mereka untuk bersekolah di Academy Kuoh. Dari fraksi malikat mengirim Irina,lalu dari malaikat jatuh mengirim Naruto untuk menjadi murid dan Azazel menjadi guru di Academy Kuoh

TBC  
Naruto Harem List  
Akeno

Grayfia

Irina

Koneko

Ophis (maybe)

Dan mungkin bisa tambah

Hai mina saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru padahal fic lama masih amburadul tapi ini Cuma coba kok tapi kalo mau dilanjutin akan saya lanjutin. Tolong Review ya ,saya terima flame.

Namikaze007 out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:saya gak punya naruto,highschool DxD atau blazblue  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,dll.  
Pairing :naruto x harem

Story start

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju Kuoh ,hari ini adal hari pertama dia masuk Academy Kuoh. Dia memakai blazer Kuoh yang di buka menampilkan kaos berwarna hijau didalamnya. Sampai di Kuoh dia langsung masuk kekelasnya dia menghiraukan teriakan siswi Kuoh ,dia ditempatkan di kelas 2B kelas yang sama dengan Issei dan Kiba. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Issei dia sementara tinggal dirumah Issei karena dia belum memiliki rumah sendiri atau paling tidak sebuah apartermen sendiri. Di kelas ia langsung pergi duduk di bangku paling belakang. Saat guru masuk dia suruh maju untuk memperkenalkan diri.  
"nah bisakah memperkenalkan dirimu?"tanya guru pengajar  
"Hm,nama saya Naruto mohon bimbingannya."ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum.  
"Kyaa tampan"  
"Kya maukah kau jadi pacarku"

Terdengar teriakan siswi setelah Naruto memperkenalkan itu guru pengajar segera bertindak dan menyuruh para murid untuk diam,setelah murid diam Naruto kembali ketempat duduknya dan pelajaran segera dimulai. Saat pelajaran dia sama sekali tak memperhatikan pelajaran dan lebih memilih tidur. Saat jam pulang sekolah dia pergi keruang penelitian ilmu gaib karena permintaan Rias. Disana dia melihat 2 adik maou Rias dan Sona bersama para budak iblis mereka.

"jadi kenapa kau memanggilku Rias,bukankah semuanya sudah selesai setelah pertemuan kemarin?"tanya Naruto  
"aku memanggilmu kemari karena aku ingin melakukan latihan tanding dengan kau menjadi lawan para budak-budakku " jelas Rias  
Ap-apa melawan naruto san yang mengalahkan Kokabeil dengan satu serang WTF itu sangat gila piker semua budak Rias

"ya boleh juga,kapan kalau boleh tau?"Tanya Naruto  
"nanti sore jadi jangan pulang dulu setelah pulang sekolah"jawab Rias  
"baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu aku mau kembali kekelas."ucap naruto membungkuk lalu pergi keluar.  
'hm.. sangat sopan untuk ukuran malaikat jatuh'batin Akeno,Xenovia dan Koneko

Skip time

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di lapangan didepannya berdiri para budak Rias sementara para budak Sona membuat pelindung dari luar lapangan agar tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Baiklah bias kita mulai ."ucap Naruto  
"Baiklah aku memilih Xenovia dan Kiba sebagai lawan pertamamu."ucap Rias

Setelah itu Xenovia dan Kiba maju kedepan,mereka langsung mengeluarkan pedang suci mereka masing masing.

"Hmm… jadi pemengang Durandal dan Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith menarik,ayo maju. Kalian harus maju dengan niat membunuh karena aku tak akan segan-segan."ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Sacred Gear miliknya

Xenovia langsung melesat menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh ,dia menganyunkan Durandal secara horizontal tapi dapat ditahan Naruto dengan Butterfly Knife yang merupakan bentuk pertama Sacred gear miliknya. 'hebat dia dapat menahan Durandal,aku kira dia tipe jarak jauh'batin Xenovia

"jika kau berfikir aku merupakan tipe jarak jauh setelah melihat pertarunganku dengan Kokabeil,kau salah besar. Sared Gearku ini membuatku sebagai petarung jarak jauh dan jarak dekat, Xenovia-Chan"ucap Naruto sabbil memperlihatkan Sacred Gear miliknya yang berupa Butterfly Knife  
'jadi itu bentuk Sacred Gear miliknya'batin semua orang yang melihat.

Tanpa diduga Kiba dating menerjang dari arah kiri dengan sebuah pedang ditangan kanan dan kirinya,melihat itu Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang sudah berdiri di depan kiba.'ce-cepat sekali'pikir Kiba.

"Serpent's Infernal Rapture" seru Naruto

Naruto langsung menendang kiba tepat dibawah rahang kiba,disertai cahaya hijau yang keluar dari kai Naruto kiba terlempar 10 meter ke udara.

"KIBAA"teriak semua orang  
"not over yet"gumam Naruto

Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul tepat di atas tubuh Kiba yang sedang melayang di udara.

"Falling Fang"ucap naruto sambil melakukan axe kick di udara.  
Kiba langsung terjun kebawah dangan cepat lalu menghantam tanah dan pingsan dengan beberapa luka. Dipikiran semua orang yang melihat itu hanya memikirkan betapa mengerikannya dan kuatnya Naruto.

'sungguh mengerikan dia dapat menahan serangan Xenovia dan membuat Kiba terluka hingga pingsan.'batin Akeno yang melihat pertandingan Naruto  
'Naruto-senpai sungguh hebat dapat mengalahkan Kiba-senpai dan Xenovia-senpai'pikir Koneko

"Maaf sepertinya aku terbawa suasana."ucap Naruto  
"Sebaiknya kita obati dulu Kiba-san,dan menghentikan latian tanding ini."lanjutnya.  
Rias hanya mengankuk lalu menyuruh Sona untuk menghilangkan penghalang dan membawa Kiba keruang Klub untuk disembuhkan.

Issei POV

Gila benar-benar gila bukan hanya dia dapat menahan Durandal milik Xenovia dia juga membuat Kiba babak belur hingga pingsan. Untuk Naruto-san menghentikan latihan tanding ini,jadi aku tak perlu melawannya.

Issei POV end 

. . .

Saat ini Naruto sedang menunggu Kiba siuman bersama kelompok Rias dan kelompok Sona. Dia agak merasa tak enak karena terlalu terbawa suasana dan membuat Kiba babak belur hingga pingsan. Beberapa menit kemudian Kiba siuman dengan masih sempoyongan karena baru siuman.

"bagaimana keadaan mu Kiba?" Tanya Rias sedikit kawatir dengan Knight-nya  
"aku sudah baikkan,Boucho. Mm ngomong-ngomong bagaiman latihan tandingnya?"jawab dan tanya Kiba  
"latihan tandingnya di hentikan karena kau pingsan,tapi tak apa-apa yang penting kau sekarang tak apa-apa."balas Rias

Naruto lalu maju melangkah kedepan Kiba.

"Ano Gomenasai,tadi aku terlalu terbawa suasan hingga membuatmu pingsan. Gomen ,hehe"ucap Naruto dengan tertawa garing  
"tidak apa-apa Naruto-san,namanya juga latihan tanding jadi kita harus serius jika ingin menang benarkan?"balas Kiba  
"benar itu Naruto-kun,kau tidak salah. "ucap Xenovia membenarkan ucapan Kiba  
"lain kali kita sparing lagi oke, tapi tanpa Sacred Gear atau Pedang Suci hanya sparing pedang bagaimana?"tawar Xenovia  
"boleh,kapanpun kau mau Xenovia-chan"ucap Naruto terseyum

Xenovia yang namanya ditambah sukkfi –chan sedikit blusing ditambah melihat senyum Naruto yang bias dibilang menawan .

'ternyata Naruto-kun tampan juga kalau sedang tersenyum.'batin Xenovia yang masih blushing

"Baiklah aku pergi ,aku ingin menemui Azazel-Ero dulu ,jaa Xenovia-chan"pergi dari ruang Klub dengan terbang lewat jendela. Sedangkan beberapa anggota Rias hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Xenovia melihat naruto tersenyum dan saat mendengar namanya ditambah sukkfi –chan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Issei yang melihat itu hanya menangis ala anime sambil bergumam'salah satu haremku diambil'

. . .

Saat ini Naruto bersama Azazel sedang melakukan aktifitas para pria jantan(baca:memancing ) di sungai daerah pinggir kota Kuoh. Mereka sedang membahas tentang kelompok teroris bernama Khaos Brigade yang beranggotakan orang-orang kuat termasuk Vali ,yang katanya dipimpin oleh Opish si Ouroboros Dragon.

"jadi Azazel,bagaimana perkembangan informasi tentang organisasi Khaos Brigade ini?"Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat pancingnya yang telah mendapatkan hasil  
"Seperti akan sulit mencari informasi tentang organisasi ini karena pergerakannya yang rapi dan terselubung."balas Azazel. Lalu raut muka Azazel berubah murung saat melihat ember milik Naruto yang hamper penuh.

"kenapa kalau aku memancing denganmu aku selalu tak dapat ikan?"ucap Azazel murung  
"mungkin ikan tau mana yang cabul akut dan yang mana yang tidak."ucap Naruto tersenyum mengejek.  
"tidak ada hubungannya baka"balas Azazel sewot

Naruto lalu berdiri hendak pergi

"baiklah aku pergi dulu,aku mau pulang mengantuk. Ikannya buat kau saja Azazel"ucap Naruto terbang pergitanpa menunggu balasan Azazel.  
"hah… bocah itu."ucap Azazel menggela nafas panjang  
"sepertinya aka nada hal yang menarik kedepannya"gumam Azazel yang kembali melanjutkan memancing.

TBC

Hai saya kembali dengan chapter 2 .  
untuk harem naruto berubah mungkin hanya akan small harem karena aku gak mau ngerusak alur cerita karena kebanyakan daftar harem naruto.

Daftar harem naruto

Xenovia(alpha) entah kenapa lagi pingin pairing ini

Akeno

Grayfia

Koneko

(1 lagi permintaan dari reader tapi jangan Rias karena Rias dah jatuh cinta ma Issei saat membatalkan pertunangannya)

2 kata buat reader thank and review

Namikaze007 out


End file.
